Lubrication systems for piston engines can sometimes fail to maintain satisfactory pressure in the high side of the system, due for example to pump wear to excessive tolerances on pump components, or worn piston rings, high operating temperatures (low oil viscosity), worn bearings, or excessive pressure drops through oil filters or oil coolers. My invention relates to a mechanism for maintaining satisfactory high side pressure in spite of adverse factors of the above-mentioned type.